Diseases and injury to bone structures, such as the vertebral column, and conditions requiring surgical intervention are relatively common. A variety of conventional implant or graft devices are presently available for use in specific areas. The devices vary in size, shape, materials used, and insertion techniques. For example, in the vertebral column, grafts may provide restoration, decompression, or stabilization of the spine. Typically these devices include a member that is inserted in the vertebral column to replace an injured portion. An example of such a procedure is a corpectomy, which involves the replacement of a vertebral body with an implant or graft. One exemplary graft is a mesh corpectomy cage which is secured to the adjacent vertebrae via end plates to maintain the position of the implant in situ.
While these conventional devices may generally provide adequate results, they have several disadvantages. For example, often with a corpectomy that involves more than one level, the center segment of the corpectomy cage will settle into a position very close to the patient's dura and spinal cord due to the natural lordosis/kyphosis of the patient. Such proximity to the dura and spinal cord may cause pain, discomfort or further damage to the vertebral column.
Additionally, the endplates are typically secured to the cage with screws. The screws are often cumbersome to install and also make it more difficult to safely remove and replace any component of the construct. Furthermore, there is an inherent risk that the screws may be dropped during a procedure.